Multifunctional devices such as Smartphone devices are getting popular recently. Typically, a multifunctional device includes multiple processors having different functionalities. For example, a Smartphone device includes a general-purpose processor and a wireless communications processor. Each of these processors typically includes associated with it a non-volatile memory for storing any information or data associated with the respective processor, including initialization code image, etc. However, such a non-volatile memory may incur additional cost and cause a device to have a larger size.